


【北原夫妇】艺名：冬马和纱（R18）

by Vitriol_S



Category: white album2
Genre: F/M, 婚后的没羞没臊x, 糖尿病？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitriol_S/pseuds/Vitriol_S
Summary: 设定是官方短片《不再是白色相簿的季节》里提到的纽约公演，短片后接的就是as，设在了稍微离离开日本偏近的时间点





	【北原夫妇】艺名：冬马和纱（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> 设定是官方短片《不再是白色相簿的季节》里提到的纽约公演，短片后接的就是as，设在了稍微离离开日本偏近的时间点

“冬马！！！”

和纱从床上惊醒时，身旁并没有人，空空的，她环顾四周眼前的景象陌生而又熟悉，双手抱膝呆呆地望了会明晃晃的窗外。

“啊...是在纽约啊。”

意识到此处是距离维也纳几千公里外纽约的酒店时，她愣愣地倒回了床上。

这间酒店的装潢总让她回想起数月前在日本的那段时光，嫉妒、愤慨、哀叹、欢喜交杂在一起的情绪，让她心里实在堵得慌，躺也不是，坐也不是。

「春希...」  
小声嘟囔着暗藏心底的名字，心中涌起的思念却总能在转瞬间被抑制。这是出于多年来的习惯，尤其是他不在身边的时候，她总是能在除了与钢琴接触的时间外，很好地控制自己。

“咚咚咚——”  
「和纱小姐...？」  
房门被轻轻扣响，随即响起了询问声。她没有搭话，还沉浸在先前梦境的情绪中。

「诶...和纱小姐，您醒了吗？」  
见屋里没有动静，门外之人再度轻声询问。  
「和纱小姐，如果您醒了的话，麻烦打开手机看一下，这是北原先生的传话。」

「？！春希？」  
和纱“蹭”地从床上坐起来，惊呼一声，才发现脸上莫名布满泪水，却没顾得去擦掉就开始开始四处翻找起手机，才想起昨天春希说忙着最近筹办巡演的事，连明天的纽约公演也没法当天赶到。她自己虽说知道把所有事情推给他的不对，但就是咽不下气，即使春希一直道歉，她也愤然关了手机闷头就睡。

“所以才会做那个梦吧？”  
她垂了垂眉，用食指托着下巴，后悔起昨天对春希说的那些过分话。

从屋里传来翻箱倒柜的声音，门外的侍者正拿着听筒，一言不发地接受话筒另侧人的指示。

「和纱起来了吗？」  
对面的人如此问道。

「是的先生，如您所闻，您的太太已经起来了。」  
侍者随即将听筒轻轻放到门上，也无论对方是否真的能够听到，但他坚信这样做会是件好事。隔了一会，对方确实如自己所料那样的回答道。  
「咳...嗯，那这样就可以了，非常感谢。」

对方客气地回答，似乎混杂了些害羞的意思。想到此，侍者对这位素未谋面但却礼貌有加，操着些许东洋口音英语的外国人亲近了几分。  
「那么，请问还有别的吩咐吗？先生...比如，送餐之类的？」

「唔，那就麻烦您了。啊，放在门口就好，我稍后会打过去跟她说的。」  
对方诚恳而温和的嗓音，宠溺“妻子”的话语让他不禁心生别绪。

「好的，那么我先告辞了。」  
侍者挂断电话，难得猜测起这间顶层套房的住客身份。不过能住得起这里的，大约是非富即贵吧，这位太太真是好福气。

他笑了笑，不禁想到久日未见的妻子今日归家，有些想念。

“今天买束花回去吧？”

他一边轻声收起电话，小心翼翼踏出步伐，在这即使如何狂奔也发出不了多大响声的昂贵地毯上悄然离开了。

★☆★☆★☆

纽约公演前一日，清早的那通电话，和纱先是被春希来回道歉，又是叨叨了老半天，吃完早饭再出门时，发现艾玛小姐早在大厅等得直打瞌睡，稍微有那么点不好意思地叫醒她，却又搬出一副理所应当的说辞，扭头就走。艾玛倒也习惯了和纱这样的性格，没什么所谓地把车开到路边接她去会场。

等彩排完艾玛向众人一一打完招呼，和纱机械地配合着她问候完幕后人员，空闲间偷偷瞄了一眼手机，恰在此时，屏幕亮了一下。

“收件箱3”

长达几小时的连续彩排，让她并无闲暇顾及偶尔亮起的屏幕，虽说就算是亮了也不会回就是了。她一直秉持着有话直接打过去说的习惯，经常闹得对面正在开会或者商谈要紧事的人心神不宁。但她对这一点并没有什么直觉，而对方似乎也习惯了她这样的做法。久而久之便是只要看到，就必定会打过去，因此在发出短信之时就做足心理准备。

譬如找个没什么人的卫生间之类的地方。

说远了，总之，在和纱看到收件箱数字时，她的心早就飞出了好几千公里远，虽然知道明天就能见到他了，但却仍旧在此时此刻一如既往地思念着，不过她很享受这种等待的时光，毕竟这是从前无法想象的。

“五年都等了，几小时算什么？”

此时的她还在天真地认为，春希或许是来告诉她，今夜来个“突袭”什么的好事。艾玛小姐看她心思早已不在此，一边感叹北原先生近日来越发泡蜜罐的行为导致和纱小姐性子越发任性，一边无奈示意自己的雇主可以先行离开。和纱收到艾玛的“消息”之后，难得露出浅浅笑脸致谢，提溜着礼服裙摆，哒哒拾起放在琴架上的手机溜回了后台。那难得一见的模样更是惹得初次见面的工作人员心神荡漾，但熟知她本性的几位元老级成员早已不是会为这种程度就“屈服”的人了。毕竟，如果被本人发现的话，会遭到难以想象的差劲礼遇，这是新人们绝对无法承受的。

而这边，回到后台打开手机的和纱才发现，这一切都是她自以为的天真。自己的丈...深爱的那个人一直以来就是个喜欢放人鸽子的人。从前就知道，连自己的首次跟两次公演都无一例外。

“和纱...抱歉，这边无论如何都过不来，可能过去你也要准备回来了。”  
“和纱，啊啊别生气，我...额，我尽力想办法过来吧，就算是接你回家。”  
“和...和纱，我，唔，我已经尽快把这边的事处理好了，你应该已经彩排完了吧，回我个电话好吗？”

她抱着手机暗自窃笑，看了一眼时间，刚好是自己最忙的时间段发来的。

“那个笨蛋，这种时候怎么可能打电话过去啊...”

虽然是这么想的，但这里面仍旧没说明白，到底什么时候才能过来，和纱窃喜间不禁又窜起一肚子火，跟收到短信的开心混杂在一起，说不出的微妙，还有点胃疼。

“啊啊，为什么会喜欢这么个无聊的男人！”

感叹归感叹，但她不准备再把他放在一边，毕竟自己才是扮演忠犬的那个角色，把主人冷在一边想想就不太对劲。因此身体比大脑更诚实地，手指自己拨通了电话。第一声还没响彻底就被接通了，她有些意外地将手机放在耳边，听不太真切仅仅才隔了几小时没通的电话。

「和纱...和纱？」

「春希...」  
和纱的嗓音明明充满成熟稳重，但在春希听来，总是粘腻，带着猫一样的撒娇语调，剐蹭着耳廓，充满欲求，每每听到总能在平稳的心底激起圈圈水纹。即使随她一起到维也纳后，几乎每天都腻在一起，每天都享受着世界独一份且最高的甜腻，但他总是会因此失控，而这一点和纱也绝对心知肚明。

「嘶...和纱。」  
他明知对方是故意的，但却无能为力，深深吸一口气，故意沉了沉语调，紧拽着手机，试图稳住心神。  
「咳，彩排完了吗？」

「春希~~~」  
和纱不知节制，又添了几勺糖。

「咳咳咳...好，好好说话。」  
春希勉强收住的心绪，暴露无遗。他现在无比庆幸，自己虽说没在卫生间，但好歹是周围没什么人的候机室。

「我哪里没有好好说话，倒是春希，把我一个人丢在纽约这么久也没关系吗？」  
和纱皱了皱眉，攥紧一边手臂的袖子，泫然欲泣地模样。当然，她自己是看不到的。因此她也无需顾他的撒娇，不过反正，就算周围有人她也会这样做就是了。

「那...？！这种事情怎么可能做到啊！」  
春希的思绪也跟着和纱的尾音一扬而搅乱了，他慌乱地解释着毫无逻辑可言。

「那为什么现在春希不在这里！」  
和纱知道，她什么都知道，知道自己将所有工作都推给他的自己，但她仍然想要这么说。

「唔，我这不是正在机场了吗？但是，因为天气原因，延误了...」  
春希环顾着已然深夜的伦敦机场，寥寥数人，前台也几乎关闭，他独自抱着临走前和纱塞给他的小狗玩偶坐在候机室，看了看窗外航道站亮起的红色警示灯叹气。  
「对不起啊和纱，但是别担心，就快到了，伦敦飞纽约很快的。」

他一如既往地温情，让和纱倾泻而出的任性全堵在了嗓子眼，一时间令她想起了那个梦。对她或是他而言，机场都充满了离别、痛苦、重逢、相随，她不想离他这么远，一直以来她就是这样对他说的，只要在国内偶尔登台就好了，只要在他身边就好了，但那个人会仅仅因为自己随口提出的一个“小”目标就满心欢喜地贯彻到底。她知道，这是他为了她而去做的努力，只要是她想要的，他什么都会去做。他打算代替了母亲，继续宠溺她直到人生尽头，终其一生毫无节制地去满足她。但这也确实是他想要的，只不过偶尔，仅仅是偶尔的时候，还是会让自己觉得有些寂寞。

「春希这样说的话，那我...不就没法再说别的话了吗？」  
语调虽是骄纵的，却难得做出仿佛体贴妻子一样的表现。

「诶？哈哈，嗯，我一定会去音乐会的。」  
春希也有些不适应这样的变化，不过他并没有点破夫人的小心思。  
「我好歹，也算是“冬马和纱”的唯一经纪人呢。」

「呐，春希...」

「嗯？」

「我，我想...」

“嘟嘟嘟——”  
春希似乎知道和纱想说什么，但莫名其妙在这个点上挂掉了电话，等他再拨过去的时候，得到的是已经关机的回应，便心知肚明了话题结束的原因。暗自笑了笑，将手机收回到口袋里，搓了搓冻得有些僵的手，抬头望向了泫然欲泣的天空。

“雪，别现在下就好了。”

★☆★☆★☆

「春希还没来吗？」  
这是今天一整天，和纱第不知道多少次问艾玛小姐同样的问题了，唯一不同的是每次的语调都会比前一次更阴沉、更尖锐、更凛冽。

「春希先生就快到了吧。」  
艾玛也第不知道多少次回答和纱同样的答案，唯一与和纱不同的是，语调方面并没有什么不同，每次都一样的诚恳饱满，令人不会想到这压根就是敷衍。

「算了，艾玛你出去一会吧，我睡一下，开始前10分钟叫我。」  
和纱怒不可遏，但却无可奈何，手机早已被艾玛收走，因此并没有途径去骂那个昨天承诺一定会来的人，只得自己独自坐在偌大的后台消气，琢磨着等自己回去之后怎么收拾这个失言的人。

她整个人瘫在椅子上，将头完全搁在椅背上，仰头看着天花板垂下的吊灯，想着想着迷迷糊糊竟然真的睡着了。

......

「和纱...」

...

「和纱，快起来...」

...她感觉自己又做梦了，就像第一场公演的时候，小憩时做的梦，梦到他坐在自己为他准备的那个位置上，梦到他全心投入的去听那场她本作为诀别而奏的乐曲。

「和纱，快起来！！」

！！

她一瞬间惊醒了，“蹭”地抬起头。  
「「啊！」」

“嘭”的一声，头骨相撞的声音在房间里回想，所幸艾玛小姐已经被春希支走，听不到室内的惊呼，否则指不定被吓成什么样。

「嘶——」  
和纱从椅背上坐起来，面色痛苦地揉着额头，想发火却不知从何开始，看着同样表情的春希，心中的火气便烟消云散了，但嘴上仍准备得理不饶人。

「和纱你怎么...突然抬头的。」  
春希忍痛捂着额头抬眼看向和纱，她同样皱着眉疼得耳坠直晃，看到她指缝间露出的红印心疼万分，还没等和纱开口就先道起歉来。  
「对不起对不起，和纱。嘶...疼吗？」  
春希不再理会自己那“无关紧要”的伤势，转而心疼起对方来。伸手轻轻碰了碰这件易碎玻璃，声音又缓了几分。  
「你靠回来吧，我给你处理一下。」

「哼！」  
和纱虽心里想着绝不轻易放过他，但身体却自然做出反应。她瞥了春希一眼，慢慢仰头靠回了椅背上，此时春希已从不知什么地方捣鼓出了不少瓶瓶罐罐，抽出棉签蘸上些酒精，轻轻点在和纱的额头上。

「嘶——」

「可能已经肿了吧，啊啊惨了，再过会就要演出了，额头顶个大包上台，天知道会被媒体怎么写了去。对不起啦，和纱。疼就说哦，我轻点。」

「哼，在床上的时候你可不这么温柔。」  
和纱嘴上依然不打算放过他。

「你...啊，你你这是哪壶不开提哪壶？！」  
春希还好最近腕力也被锻炼得不错，及时控制住手，免去了二次伤害。

「本来就是。」  
和纱努力仰头想要看到春希的完整。

「你这脸可是宝贝啊，不要乱说话，等我弄好。」  
春希放下了擦好的酒精，稍微等待了一会酒精挥发后，又拿起了桌上的遮瑕。

「也不知道是谁的错。」  
和纱靠在椅背上任由春希动作。

「是我的错啦，和纱。对不起，让你一个人等了这么久。」  
一点点将粉末轻轻拍在额头上，试图遮住这极其明显的红痕。

「那...那你让我等了你这么久，没有一点奖励吗？」  
和纱用尽全力地扬起头示意春希，意图已昭然若揭。

「别闹，马上要上台了。」  
春希看着晃悠到自己跟前的红唇，拼了全身力气克制自己，垂眉掩饰杂乱的心绪，将遮瑕粉放回到桌面，但手指下意识摩擦盖沿的动作早已暴露了刚一进门就萌生的心思。

「春希...」

“又是这种语气...”  
春希飞快瞄了一眼手表，距离开场还有20分钟。

「春...希~~~」

“应该...够了吧？”  
他又快速拿起刷子，准备扫一扫那个仰在椅子上懒人的精致瓷脸。等回到椅背后方时，他垂眉抬起手来，想要如自己打算的那样做现在的和纱看来极其“无关紧要”的事。

和纱眨眼间夺掉了他手中的粉刷，甩手扔在了桌子上，伸手勾住他的脖子，完全不顾是否会因此使椅子失去平衡向后倾倒，半强迫地动作让春希不得不躬下身子才能完成和纱想要的动作。

「和纱！唔，嗯...嗯嗯，唔，嘶！唔唔...」  
春希被和纱半牵半就地引入口中，刚踏入门却被重重地夹在门外。他确实动了心思，但没想到是这种结果，舌头被咬到疼得他想往回抽，但又不敢过度用力。

「春...嘶，咕嗯，唔，春希，滋...」  
这样的疼痛没过太久，和纱其实只想轻轻惩罚一下自己心爱的男人。不，别说是惩罚，事实上稍微令他产生一点难受都会让她为此心痛不已。因而在快速咬下一口后，又开始慢慢扬起舌尖舔舐，顺着点点流出的铁锈味寻觅而上，轻柔地卷起对方的舌尖融入口中，吮吸着随即落入口中的甘液。

「春希...唔唔，我，咕，嗯嗯，我想你了。」  
和纱含混吐出地真心，双手反抱着对方脖颈的姿势让她感觉有些累，口中积蓄地液体咽了又咽，春希为迁就她，进一步躬下身体，单手撑着椅背，另一只手则去寻了自己后颈的对方。  
「嗯嗯...唔，啊，我，我知道的。」

和纱将自己整个融入了对方，百般款待，恨不能使出浑身解数，只想要用这上台前的片刻弥补这几日的寂寞。液体搅动之声，渐渐响彻耳畔，被当事的两人充耳不闻，时间过去已然不知，两人仍旧在忘我的亲吻着，用舌尖代替指腹触碰满心装着的珍视宝物，明明这样的姿势并不能看到对方的眼睛，却对此时此刻对方的想法了然于胸。  
「哈...唔嗯嗯，春...希，我...嗯嗯，我好想你啊，咕唔。」

和纱黑色的礼裙被春希从上看个彻底，呼之欲出的胸部仅用两条极其昂贵的真丝面料兜住，一直延伸向下，若隐若现的腹股沟映入眼帘，这是无论食入多大量的糖分都未曾改变上天眷顾的身材，他不禁动了动喉结。这一微小的欲求被和纱敏锐地抓住了，她轻笑一声收回左手，隔着裤子用指腹一下下撩拨对方逐渐肿胀的欲望，对方似乎因为惊吓或是其他什么原因，僵直了一下才往后猛地收了收腰，却反倒将心底的想法暴露无遗。  
「春...希~嗯嗯，唔，嘛。」

但这样做的结果却是不利的，微妙脆弱的平衡仅仅因为春希的支撑才能成立，在他“离开”地当下，轰然倒塌。

「啊！」  
但先出声的并不是和纱，她知道，春希一定会接住她的，因此她才会调这样肆无忌惮的情。

「和纱你...！」  
对方一面想要难堪地掩饰自己早已暴露的想法，一面又不忍心摔着她，而保持了奇怪的姿势撑住椅背。

“这辈子也是败在这女人手上了。”

「哎，和纱，你快下来。很危险的...」  
春希叹了口气，无可奈何道。

「嘿嘿，我知道春希会接住我的啦。」  
和纱不思进取，反倒还故意往后下压摇摇欲坠的椅子。

春希没办法，只能放弃了掩饰，将椅子放倒，最后撇了一眼让自己心神不宁的源头，将和纱从倒下的椅子上抱了起来将她放在地上。但和纱却仍不肯放过他，双手勾着他的脖子打算继续刚才，明知对方招架不住这身装扮的自己，还故意拿未被礼服覆盖处的肚脐蹭了蹭刚刚玩笑过的地方。

「就算，春希现在要马上开始，也是可以的哦。」  
和纱紧贴着春希的身体，掌心轻轻摩擦着后颈，垫起脚尖在他耳边呢喃。

「咳咳咳，别，别闹了，和...」  
春希难得闹了个大红脸。

“咚咚咚——”  
突然响起了敲门声，门外如约传来了艾玛小姐的声音。  
「和纱小姐，还有十分钟要开演了。」

「啧，坏我的好事。」  
和纱用了只有春希才能听到的耳语嘟囔完，越过他的肩膀朝门外做出应答。

“啊啊...得，得救了。”  
老实人春希因此得到了救赎。

气氛被打断，和纱也没了继续下去的兴致，松开春希理了理欲盖弥彰的衣物，扬唇任由春希给她补上因为刚刚的过激行为而掉得几乎看不见的口红。  
「春希，今天听吗？」

「我还是在后台等你吧，反正这里也听得到。」  
春希心想着也正好在这能随意处理些杂事，而没有点破其中真意。

「哼，又是这句话。」  
和纱摆出一副不太高兴的表情，但也只能作罢，她知道春希真实的打算以及...不去那个位置的根本原因。  
「反正每次都空着的，什么时候想听了就去吧。」  
和纱没有强求，转身挥挥手离开了。

「嗯...」  
春希望着和纱离开的背影，目光稍微有些落寞，但却认真做起什么时候要再成为听众的决心。

★☆★☆★☆

「那么，春希先生，我就先离开了。」  
音乐会结束，春希见和纱实在心不在焉，于是力排众议（其实也就艾玛一个人），推掉了事后的记者访谈，拿上车钥匙，带着和纱从后门偷偷溜了出去。结果是和纱刚一坐进副驾驶就把春希一并扯了进去，以十分伤腰的姿势腻歪了十几分钟，最终因为实在太冷才放开。

「呼...还好春希也是这么想的，早把艾玛小姐支走了。嘻，不过她也知道我们要做的事。」  
和纱还没等春希坐好就先自己发动了车，自觉打开了空调。

「和纱你说得这么...」  
春希刚扣好安全带的右手就被和纱捉了过去，所幸离开日本的这段时间，常给和纱当司机，也习惯了这种行为。

「我们快回去吧。」  
和纱抱着春希的手，拇指轻轻摩擦着掌纹，意图明显地依次捏了捏指节，短到几乎无法察觉的指甲刮擦着掌心，惹得春希心头发慌。

「嗯...啊！在这之前先去个地方吧？」  
春希抽回了手，将其放在了操作杆上正式发动汽车。

「又要去哪里啦！人家只想回去含着春希的...」  
被突然抽回手让和纱十分不满，更不喜欢春希又突然提出的计划，只想进早一步地到床上去。

「咳！和纱你最近真是越来越...」  
或许是时隔几日，今天的和纱显得比以往更加积极，虽说平时也十分积极就是了。但春希没把话说明，他知道这一切的原因都是因为自己把她独自留在人生地不熟的纽约好几日的缘故。  
「就稍微陪我去个地方吧，好吗？不用太久。」  
他在踩上油门前，扭头认真看向和纱，柔声说道。

「唔...只，只是稍微一小会的话。」  
和纱对这样的语气毫无办法，只得妥协，扣好自己的安全带后伸手轻轻扯住了身边人的衣摆。

「你会喜欢的。」  
春希笑了笑将车缓缓开了出去。

一出场馆的地下车库，视野中便被一片雪白覆盖，春希又提了两度车内的温度，和纱抬头愣愣地开着雨刷器刷掉落在前车窗上的雪，想到了些不该在这个时候回忆起的场景，僵硬地扭头看向窗外在风雪中迈步的行人。音乐会结束的时间并不算晚，街道上的人不少，每家每户早已亮起了灯，在庆祝这一年中最重要的节日。各路商家的橱窗内也在尽情展示店内最好的圣诞商品，据春希说，这些是有专业人员设计过的结果。

「说起来，和纱第一次开车都是六年前了吧？」  
将车开上快速通道后，路边的建筑物渐渐减少了，让春希偶然间想到了那次，三个人一起去“荒郊野外”的经历，但从后来发生的事来看，那却成了唯一的一次。

「嗯...是。」  
和纱知道春希一直不来听音乐会是在芥蒂什么，但她不想去点破这种事，她并不是那种要让两人伤心而一定要把话说开的人。

「后来，有再开吗？」  
春希不知道今天是怎么了，有些没话找话的意思。

「没有，也不需要。」  
和纱似乎意识到回答过于冰冷了，又补了一句。  
「因为那时候，在维也纳我是个名不见经传的小小东洋钢琴家，啊或许都不能称为钢琴家，仅仅是作为那个“冬马曜子的女儿”这一头衔的人而存在，唯一需要出门的只是去上老爷子的课而已。」

「哈哈，没关系，以后有我来给你开车了。」  
春希并不介意那份一不留心外泄的冰冷，他是打算连同那份冰冷一同温暖下去的，倾尽一生。  
「作为“冬马和纱”的经纪人。」

「仅仅是...经纪人吗？“冬马和纱”的。」  
和纱仰起头，想起昨天莫名其妙被打断的电话，内心有点窝火。

「也是...北原和纱的。」  
说到这个，春希难得回味起数月前下定决定时的心境，抛弃一切跟随和纱踏足从未涉及之地，只为她一个人而活时的决议。  
「我的口袋里有个东西，你拿出来看看。」

「诶？」  
和纱并没有忽略春希提到的那个词，但还是打算姑且先看看春希所指的是什么。听罢，从春希大衣口袋中掏出一张印有他照片的奥地利绿卡，一张填好的结婚申请表，包括和纱的，连姓都写好了，两个“Kitahara”。

「最近一直在忙活入籍的事，本想着入了之后再结婚。但实在没法，必须要结婚之后满时间才能入，抱歉啦，明明是我擅自跟过来的还是自作主张地想让和纱跟我姓。」  
春希不好意思地挠挠头，接着说。  
「不过，之后会好好办退日籍手续的。」

「诶？？」  
和纱还没反应过来是什么意思，虽然平日里偶尔把“老公”“丈夫”之类的叫上了，实际上他们还并没有结婚，从各种意义上来说。

「所以，和纱这样可以吗？成为我，法定上的妻子。」  
此时的春希已经将车停稳在路边，扭头看向和纱。

和纱张张嘴，没法发出声音。因为她看到了他想让她看到的景色。

这里是纽约海港内自由岛的哈德逊河口附近，换言之，即是那个超有名的经由法国赠送的自由女神像的最佳观景点处。底座的灯光投影在雕像上，缓缓飘落的阴影源自落下的雪粒，神像手持的火炬内的灯光通明，却早已被雪覆盖，宛若冰之焰溢撒大地，冠冕积蓄着白雪，纽约湾的海面上已经结起了厚厚一层冰。等春希打算进一步询问时，和纱早已解开安全带，探出身子吻上了春希紧张得微微发颤的唇。

「那不是当然的吗？」  
和纱控制不住自己的情绪，同样颤抖地嘴唇触碰对方，落下的眼泪滴在春希搭在一旁的手背上都没发觉，不含一丝情欲小心谨慎地对待。

「没关系吗？这样的话，“冬马和纱”就只能是艺名了。」  
春希也伸手解开了安全带，轻轻捧起对方的脸颊，稍微错开头，伸出舌头点了点和纱的门户，被对方欣喜迎入。

「那种事情怎么样都好啦！」

「是吗？这样说还真是对不起曜子女士呢。」

「春希，你现在给我认真点，别总在这种时候提母亲这母亲那的。」

「是是是...」

最后的两人也仅仅是在一吻之后各自坐回了座位上，聊起了这几日对方不在时的见闻，不过大多时候都只是春希在说，和纱半眯着眼听而已。长期相处后的双方关系中，两人学会扮演起互补角色，一方情绪高涨另一方就安安静静，另一方沉闷低落这方就百般开解，不过最终都只会以其中一方“喋喋不休”，更甚来说是按捺不住而告终。

和纱听着春希渐渐低下去的声音，偷偷瞥了对方一眼，发现竟是睡着了，恶作剧之心随着窗外渐深的雪而高涨。她悄悄勾起脑袋越过操作杆，支起身子尽量不吵醒春希地跨过去。

春希最近几天都没怎么睡，为了和纱巡演的事忙前忙后，为了入籍的事一筹莫展，为了两人的未来奔波，又是延误又是连夜转机，早在见到和纱前被透支的身体就已经扛不住地想昏睡过去，硬撑着听完了长达两小时的音乐会，等待提出“结婚要约”。

海湾边没有一辆车路过，再提醒一下，今天是基督教国家全年最重要的节日。因此，谁也不会在快半夜的时间跑来看什么暴风雪中的自由女神像。当然，就算被谁看到了和纱也无所谓，顶多被春希说教一顿的程度，她反倒是蛮高兴的。

她轻轻贴上身体，面朝春希坐在腿上。对春希而言恰好的驾驶位，再塞上一个人便显得十分拥挤了，但这对和纱而言满意只多不少，她微微低着头仔细观察着恋人，哦不，丈夫的脸庞。他睡得很沉，以至于自己身上坐了个人都没发觉，呼吸中微颤的睫毛让和纱忍不住伸手触碰，对方似乎惊醒了，想要睁开眼睛，和纱正想象着对方醒来看到自己正坐在腿上时的表情，却未能如愿。

「春希...辛苦了。」  
她用只有自己才能听到的音量呢喃着，抿了抿嘴唇像母亲当年摸自己的头一样“奖励”丈夫，随后伸手抱住了对方的头。

雪越来越大在车顶发出“咚咚”响声，顺着边缘滑落到窗沿上，跳跃着企图窥视玻璃内的情形，炙热的气氛像是要融化了自己，雪花们吓得想要逃离，却被卡在了雨刷器上没法动弹。寂静的夜空听不到一丝响声，往日里的海浪声也应气温而冻结，天地间只有那辆黑色的宝马740闪烁的红色警示灯。

和纱将下巴放在对方的头顶，飘然入鼻的是跟自己一样的洗发水味道，准确的说这也是春希的“爱好”，所以她也很喜欢。将头埋在里面嗅了嗅，稍微有点脸红，惊讶于自己竟然也做出如此变态行径，却并不打算悔改。顺着发尾用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰对方耳后，难以自持地鼻息声传入了春希耳中。其实春希早就醒了，甚至来说如果被做了这样的事还没醒过来，那真不算个男人。但此时的春希心想的却是有点后悔为什么当初没能要艾玛租辆SUV，至少不会这么挤，对于过会自己要做的事来说，不过这件事只能等到下次再说了。而现在他仍打算装睡，想要看看和纱能趁此“机会”进行到哪一步。

双腿挤在座椅上仅剩不多的空间里，使得隔着西裤也能清晰感受到。一只手摩擦着胸口，另一只手则是搭在大腿与腰间的皮带之间来回摩挲，柔软的胸脯紧贴着身体强压下来的触感是将全身的重量都放了上来得到的，春希努力克制着伸手拥住妻子的冲动，“静静”等待对方下一步行动。

「呼...春希。」  
她的唇吻过了脖颈，双手解开了西装扣子，轻咬在喉结上的触感配合着下身的蹭动，让春希有些脑内阵阵嗡鸣。

「春希...还没醒吗？」  
她一边小心确认着丈夫的“状态”，一边用弱不能闻的声音询问着，期望对方回答，又怕自己陷入窘迫，如同苦恋的少女般害怕对方知道自己的心境。

「春希...」  
此时的她已被情欲跃上，全然不顾之后。抬起侧脸像只忠犬一样刮蹭着主人的脸颊，伸出舌头舔舐对方的鼻尖，右手不再控制地解开了对方的皮带。

「？！」  
“啪”  
什么东西一瞬间弹在了和纱的手上。

春希投降了，他单手一把拥住了和纱紧贴的腰际，胡乱地拨动着调节椅背的按钮，压在眼前的胸脯让他感到近乎极顶的窒息，微微带茧的手掌带来的触感无论多少次都能让他以绝无仅有的速度丢盔弃甲。

「和...和纱，等，等一..唔，.啊！」  
他没时间去看窗外的情况，只得赶紧把车顶灯关掉，免得被媒体拍到一发不可收拾。

「春希...春希。」  
呼唤自己的名字，浑身散发着的气味充溢鼻腔，早已散开的长发加剧了室内空气的甜腻，她真就像他人形容的那样，是砂糖、布丁以及一切美好东西构成的。她一直等待着，等待在那里，什么都不想，只想他一个人。因而当真正接触时带来的快慰，会使得二人以全力之姿来消除此前一切的空隙。

春希总算是把座椅放了下来，稍微倾斜地躺着，但只要一个动作坐在上面的和纱就会撞到头顶，他无奈而又心疼地将她紧紧抱住，右手搂着下腰用力，左手轻轻护住对方的头顶，十分小心地不碰到刚刚才撞到的额头。

「春...希，春希。嘿嘿，啊唔，咕咕，嗯...」  
和纱的双手也没怎么老实，偷偷溜进两人的空隙间，抚摸对方完全敞开的胸膛，先前有些冰凉的手早已被灼热的黏液润湿，滑腻的微凉触感加剧了春希稍微想要捉弄和纱的心。

「和...和纱，啊唔。」  
深深地埋入体内，缓缓抽出，或浅或重地拨弄两下，又在顷刻间复位。难耐地慢热，让本就欲火焚身的和纱招架不住。

「啊...啊啊，唔嗯，嗯嗯，春希，稍微...」  
和纱开始全身发软地瘫倒在春希怀里，无力地垂着头，指甲陷入了春希半敞着衣领的肩膀里，双腿因姿势不适而开始发麻，下半身全靠春希用手托着才能行动。  
「春...春希，不，唔嗯...不要欺...欺负我。」

春希故意在和纱说话的时候顶弄了两下，导致她说话也变得断断续续的，沙哑的嗓音回荡在耳畔，早已脑内高潮。  
「和纱...唔，和纱。」  
他如婴儿般认真且极其用力地吸吮和纱的双乳，抓握又放开，将脸埋在峡谷间深吸，手臂进一步收紧。

「春...春希，就，就算你...啊，这么用力也...也，唔，嗯嗯，没办法吸...啊，吸出来的。」  
几乎每天都腻在一起，对对方的喜好习惯最是清楚不过的和纱知道，春希快要到了，因此也整装待发，做好接纳对方的准备。

「和纱，和纱！唔...」  
在第一次释放之后，显然，春希并没有就此结束，但他仍然放开了和纱，将自己的大衣脱下来垫在座位上，将她放回了副驾驶座。和纱看着晃悠在眼前仍然挺立的硬物颇为不满，不打算放开手打算继续，春希连忙狼狈地提上裤子制止了。

「和...和纱，回，回去再...」  
他试图安抚对方，亲了又亲，但心底的燥热因为眼前面色潮红的和纱也有些动摇。  
「回去再继续...」  
他刻意无视了对方脖颈微出的细汗，恳求她的理解。

「那...好吧，回去之后要好好~补偿我哦。」  
和纱努力收紧流出体外的液体，穿好内裤，又忍不住伸手摸了摸对方靠过来的大腿内侧，弹了一下对方现在也仍然肿胀的下体。

「嘶？！」  
不老实人春希因此并没有得到救赎。


End file.
